


Fairytale Ending

by hunters_retreat



Series: The HPOE [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, The Happiest Place On Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a hunt that Dean has trouble believing in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale Ending

 

Sam let his head fall back against the wall of the dark alcove Dean pushed him into, stealing kisses until giggling broke through the moment.  
  
“Go get your own prince charming,” Dean said without looking.

“We’re going to get thrown out,” Sam said breathlessly.

“Tell the dwarves to stop perving then.”

“They’re kids Dean.” So much for keeping his brother from corrupting the youth of America.

Dean just smirked and pulled him close. “They’re gone now. So how about we see if Prince Charming’s kiss was really worth waking up for?”

And, well, Sam had always liked a fairytale ending.

 


End file.
